The home network system means a system wiredly or wirelessly connecting together home devices installed in a home to enable control of the home devices. An advanced home network system consolidates home devices through a home gateway (HGW) and connects them to an external public data network, e.g., an Internet protocol (IP) network (i.e., the Internet) to thereby provide more diversified services in association with the Internet. Such home network system may offer services desired by users by controlling the home devices according to the users' request.
Further, a separate device, such as a home gateway, should be used to enable connection to the home devices in the home to use control services out of the home, and this causes a deterioration of usability due to differences in control methods and procedures between inside and outside the home despite use the same control service.
Accordingly, an effort is required to enable use of various control services according to the same method and procedure regardless of whether it is in or outside home.
Meanwhile, the above-described information is provided only as background information for a better understanding of the present invention. No determinations and claims are made as to whether what has been described in this section may be applicable as the prior art related to the present invention.
An embodiment of the present invention proposes a method and apparatus for registering a home device in a server in a home network system.
Further, an embodiment of the present invention proposes a method and apparatus for registering device information on a home device in a service server through a control device in a home network system.
Further, an embodiment of the present invention proposes a method and apparatus for directly registering device information on a home device in a service server in a home network system.
Further, an embodiment of the present invention proposes a method and apparatus for controlling a home device registered in a server in a home network system.